Carbon nanotubes are widely used in new high-speed and highly-integrated electrical components or sensors. Carbon nanotubes can be manufactured by thermal chemical vapor deposition in suitable growth conditions using a catalytic metal layer. Carbon nanotubes have both semiconductor and metal characteristics and such characteristics are hard to control as desired when the carbon nanotubes are manufactured.
As a result of this, silicon nanotubes have been developed. In general, silicon has semiconductor characteristics and thus, silicon nanotubes can be used in electric components and sensors. In addition, similar to carbon nanotubes, characteristics of silicon nanotubes are determined by the structure of the outer walls thereof. Silicon nanotubes have characteristics that are not known up to now and may be applied in various fields.